A new beginning
by Hollow60
Summary: Ninjargo66...a boy shunned by his own family, left to wonder the realms alone. He never asked for the daughter of Notch to appear at his doorsteps. So when the people who shunned him ask for his help will he come out form the shadows or stay where he is and let darkness destroy minecraftia...
1. Chapter 1: Naomi's first mining trip

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to the beginning of minecraftia! Hope you like! Keep on sending me ocs and if you want some side stories just tell me so. I'll be sending a story everyday or so I hope! Anyway hope you like this story!**

No ones pov

The Lord of shadows looked upon minecraftia and at everyone laughing and being happy. He chuckled under his breath and looked at a man in a black cloak standing next to his throne. The Lord began speaking and when he spoke it sounded like swords being dragged across steel.

"Are you ready...?" He asked while smiling. The man nodded and drew out an obsidian sword and walked out of the room. That lord began to laugh and soon the whole palace soon was filled with laughter.

Still no ones pov

Notch looked out from his balcony and out onto the city he, herobrine and Steve had built together. At first there had been three of them and now he was the only one left. He turned around and walked to the dining hall where the great players of minecraftia were meeting. As he turned around a corner he saw Zoey and his daughter Naomi holding pick axes in their hands and talking. Notch chuckled and continued walking. His daughter had been begging him and her mother to let her go mining. They had reluctantly agreed but only if Zoey went with her. Instead she Zoey and her best friend Emily were going. Notch trusted Emily because she was an enderman hybrid. Ez didn't know that so he had kept it quiet. Though he was a bit worried for Emily because she was 13 bit still immature and mature...most of the time. He entered the hall just as Zoey, Emily and Naomi walked off to the mines. He stopped and sighed to himself. He just hoped his daughter would be alright.

Naomi's pov

As soon as Emily walked up to us we headed straight to the mines. We began climbing down and were excited and felt like nothing could stop us. As soon as we began looking for ore we got lost instantly and since we didn't have a compass we had a bad feeling about this trip.

2 hours later...

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET SO MANY ENDERMEN FOLLOWING US DAMN IT!" I yelled as we ran down the mineshaft. We had somehow fell into four dungeons with endermen and skeleton spawners. We quickly saw an exit and ran for it and saw that there was a hut outside that was abandoned but our only chance. Suddenly I heard Zoey yell and saw that and arrow had hit her in the shoulder. Emily quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She then grabbed onto me and teleported to the opposite side of the river that was on the opposite side of the house. When we landed Emily feel to her knees breathing with sweat coating her face. Suddenly she fell unconscious and I saw why. And arrow dipped in a liquid was in her left arm. I tried to get her up but an arrow appeared in my own arm and also my leg. I began running down the stream scared witless. I tripped and turned on my back pulled out my bow I took a shot at the endermen and hit one but the other arrows missed. Suddenly a arrow hit my stomach. I screamed in pain and began sobbing as the pain began spreading.

Ninjargo66s pov

I was walking along the woods looking for a mushroom when I heard a scream. I ran to the place where I heard the voice. I looked down the cliff to see three endermen about to kill and girl in a white tank top with a pick axe symbol on the front, baggy jeans with a few arrow holes in her pants and she had an arrow in her arm. I saw the endermen about to kill her when I spoke two words.

"Skryta maru" the endermen stopped and looked at me and then teleported away. I jumped down and picked the girl in my arms. I then yelled out to the night.

"HEY PRYO! GET DOWN HERE I ONOW YOUR THERE!"

A boy in a blue open shirt, yellow undershirt, black jeans, red sneakers, an orange belt, yellow fingerless gloves and blaze rods that circled around his body with bits of lava landing on the ground here and there. He raised and eyebrow and looked at me.

"What? What is it now?" I pointed to the other girls.

"Help me with these two girls." I heard a groan and saw that the girl with red hair was standing up. When she opened her eyes and saw me with Naomi in her arms she pulled out her sword.

"HEY PUT HER DOWN!" She yelled while waving her sword around.

"Relax okay. You can come with us. We're just going to take her to my place and heal her then you can leave okay?" The girl began thinking with her hand on her chin, but before she could answer I had grabbed her hand and Pyros and teleported away but it wasn't easy holding the girl.

No ones pov

Just as Ninjargo had said the words and picked the girl up he, Pyro and Zoey hadn't realised someone was watching them. And that someone had two eyes had those eyes had disappeared as soon as they had teleported away.

to be continued

**Hope you like the story so far! Keep on sending on reviews and if you have an oc or want your own minecraft avatar in the story then private message me and I'll put it in the story. Also Zoey is not the Yogscast Zoey because this oc is a miner. **

**hope you have fun reading and chapter two will be out soon. As well as some side stories of you guys want.**


	2. Chapter 2: oc news

**Hey readers/reviewers! I'm putting this chapter up for what the three ocs Naomi, Zoey and ninjargo66 look like, what weapons they use and a bit about there past. Also I will make another chapter like this one so if you send me more ocs ! Hope you like this chapter! **

Author: Alright then the first oc up is Naomi!

Naomi walks on stage waving to people in the crowd.

Author: (pulls out a card) okay then this is Naomi! She is the only daughter of notch, she has blonde hair with a bit of white here and there, likes to mine and does it (whenever her mother lets her or she sneaks into the mines) and she has light blue eyes. Naomi do you want to take it from here?

Naomi: sure! Anyway I usually wear a white tank top, a dress but I always wear some shorts just in case my dress gets ripped, I wear some diamond earrings that nin-

Author: (runs forward and puts his hand over her mouth). You're not telling another spoiler got it or I'll let chaos give you a punishment and you know how much she likes to give people punishments! (Removes hand off her mouth).

Naomi: okay...anyway I also have a necklace with a picture of my mom and dad, I always have a combat dagger under my dress though it's uncomfortable and my right arm had a bracelet around the wrist.

Author: thanks Naomi now for the story from your past.

Naomi: well it was when a man saved me from an assassin.

Flashback

Naomi speaking

I was walking around the castle gardens with my mother. We were looking at the flowers and butterfly's when I heard a noise from a nearby bush. I walked over thinking it was a rabbit. Instead a man in a black cloak appeared in front of me and he was holding a sword. My mother screamed and ran over to me but she would've been to late. Anyway as the man swung his sword down I was scared stiff and I closed my eyes. After a few seconds when I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see a man holding two scythes that had stopped the sword in mid swing. The man himself was in a purple cloak and I couldn't see his face properly. Anyway the assassin ran away and the man put his scythes away and opened a portal and disappeared.

Flashback end

Author: wow.

Naomi: I never saw the man again.

Author: alright then Naomi you can take a seat. Next up is Zoey!

Zoey walks on stage and raises he diamond pick axe in the air.

Author: alright then this is Zoey. She is the daughter of TrueMU and her mother disappeared when she was nine. She is 16 and a half years old. She has long brown hair that she tied into a pony tail and she has green eyes. She likes to fight mobs, dig for diamonds and prank her friends a lot. Zoey can you take it from here? I just need to see if Ninjargo hasn't run off or trying to kill the staff.

Zoey: (sweat dropped) sure...anyway I wear a red singlet, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and mining boots. I also have two belts. One that goes around my waist with various pouches and the other around my shoulder and hip so I can out my pick axe on my back. Also my waist belt at the back has my inventory pouch. I also have some goggled that I put around my neck and I use them when in a dark place or there is a ton of dust around. I also have a dagger tied to my left arm in a sheath.

Banging heard backstage.

Author: SECURITY! HELP!

Ninjargo: YOU IDIOT IM YOUR ONLY SECURITY!

Author: oh. Any way Zoey you can tell your story now!

Zoey: well...it happened a few years ago on Halloween...

Flashback

Zoey speaking

I was walking around house to house with Zoey getting candy here and there. We were about 14 years old. I was in a blaze costume and Naomi was in a miners costume. We had reached our final destination which was a mansion. I had heard from Naomi's dad that the mansion was a haunted house. We entered to find that there was nothing inside except a few bits of furniture that had been broken. We turned around and where about to leave when the doors slammed shut. We turned around to see a man in a light blue shirt, light green pants and grey shoes floating on the stairs that lead to the upper flours. But was most scary was that his eyes were a pure white colour and he had no irises. We moved back slowly towards the door then ran at it trying to break the door open. The man just chuckled raised his hand and at once zombies began spawning everywhere in iron armour with swords. They advanced on us swords raised all the while. They were two metres away from us when sudden to the roof burst open and I saw the outline of two boys landing in the room. When the dust settled I saw that the first boy was in a ninjas outfit and the other was in a assassins outfit. But the most scariest thing about the two boys was that they looked different. The boy in the ninjas outfit had fire and lava dancing around his body while the boy in the assassins outfit had dragon scales on his right arm and had a purple orb in that hand. They charged at the man and began attacking him at random. I guessed the man realised he was screwed so he ran for it. The boys looked at me and Naomi and then jumped out of the roof leaving only a house with a roof that had been burst open. I looked at Naomi and Naomi looked at me and we walked out of the house and back to the palace.

Flashback end

Author: wow...that's a cool story...now I know I said ninjargo would tell us a bit about himself but...he ran off and destroyed the foyer in doing so...sorry about that...but he did promise that he would tell us a bit about him on the 12th chapter so I'm gonna have to hunt him down...anyway bye everyone!

**I will be making more chapters like this one so send me more ocs to put in these kind of chapters! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of this story! Hope you like this chapter! Hopefully I may get some more reviews!

Naomi's pov

As soon as I had blacked out because of the arrow I didn't know what was happening and I was scared. All the bad memories in my past came back and began taunting me and trying to make me feel weak, helpless...afraid. I curled up into a ball afraid and scared trying to block everything out of my head. Then I saw a ball of light out of the corner of my eye. I reached out to it and as soon as I touched it I was teleported to a field. I looked around and saw two armies. The army on my left was made of shadows and had black swords and shields. There were two leaders, the first was in dark purple armour, a black cape, wither skeleton skull shoulder pads and had helmet of shadows. The other was in no armour but I recognised him as the man I had seen on Halloween. He was smiling and had a axe in his hand. I looked on my right and saw my father, mother, Zoey, Emily some other teenagers. I pushed herself up but suddenly a roar was heard. I looked to my right where the noise had come from and saw a boy with no armour standing there. But what was most interesting was that he had dragon wings coming out of his back. He raised his hand and charged and so did the army behind him. The other amy charged as well yelling and raising their swords. Then just as rather reached the part where the collided they stopped and a women in a white robe appeared in front of me. She looked at me and spoke.

"What you are seeing is the future. This battle is caused by The Lord of shadows. He wants to end minecraftia for good. You must find six teenagers and you must take this battle and win. But now you must wake. Your uncle can travel into people's minds. But before you go my name is Sisari."

Her body began to glow and everything got bright.

"WAIT!" She stopped and looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked. I looked at her and felt as a thousand questions were inside of me, trying to break out.

"One who is this uncle of mine? Two how will I know who these allies are and finally what's up with that boy?" The woman looked at me and suddenly began chuckling.

"The first question I cannot tell you because notch forbid me to do so, second the first four allies are near you and the boy. Well you'll find out about him when you wake. Goodbye granddaughter. I hope you will be alright." She then disappeared and I awoke to a boy leaning in his head turned to his side and checking something. I did the only thing that came to my mind. First I screamed pervert, second I punched him in the face third Emily, Zoey and another boy ran into the room and finally the boy I had punched crashed into the wall.

Ninjargos pov

I had decided to check on the girl that they called Naomi to see if she was okay. I opened the door and saw her lying peacefully. Her hair seemed to glow with the sunlight.

'Not a bad look on her at- wait a moment I can't think this!' I sighed and walked forward. When I reached the bed I leaned over and put my hand on her forehead. She was cool but not breathing for a reason. I leaned my head in closer to check if she was breathing quietly. Next thing I knew I was against the wall groaning and clutching my face. The guys had run in to check thinking that we had been attacked instead they had found Naomi with her fist raised and me clutching my face against the wall. For the first five minutes there was silence then pyro spoke.

"Um...is everything alright here?" I looked at him, pushed myself up and nodded.

"Yep...everything is...alright...god damn it girl you punch hard!" I said. Emily rounded on Naomi and walked forward to her.

"Why'd you hit him?" She asked. Before she could reply pyro spoke up.

"Actually why did you hit him? He was just checking on you...unless." I looked at him then Zoey who had a mischievous look on her face.

"Unless you planned to do more then just check on her." I turned red and so did Naomi. I then walked forward grabbed pyro and Zoey's necks, raised my arms quickly then hit their heads as hard as I could.

"OUCH!" I looked down at them angrily. They look at me angrily but they don't argue. I sighed can't walked downstairs.

Emily's pov

I looked at the staircase that Ninjargo had walked down. He had a secret and I knew it. I just didn't know what. While pyro and Zoey where making jokes I snuck upstairs and took a look at Pyros room. It was nicely decorated with a bed, a small bookshelf, a writing table with a few pieces of paper, a dog sleeping in the corner, a cupboard with clothes in it and a chest that was locked. I decided not to open the chest and moved onto the next room. I pushed and pushed at the door only to realise that it was locked magically. I was surprised at this but that didn't stop me from entering the room. I teleported in there and looked around. It was pretty dark but as sons as I flicked a lever the lights turned on. What I saw scared me. I saw a bed, cupboard and a locked chest just like in the previous room. But in this room there was drawings of skulls, a blade that stood against the wall, an enchantment table, pieces of cloth on the floor. But what scared me the most was that the walls were coated in blood. Then the door opened and Ninjargo walked in. He saw me on the floor and walked over and picked my up. I cried into his shoulder while he patted me. He was a nice guy that was for sure. He took me downstairs and put me down on the lounge. He smiled at me then walked off.

Somebodies pov

I looked at the house that stood in the clearing. I smiled evilly and threw a fire ball at the house.

Pyros pov

I looked out at the lake that was just outside our house. It was a nice day that was for sure. I chuckled to myself just as someone hit me on the head.

"OUCH!" I turned to see Ninjargo standing there his mask on but I knew he was smirking.

"Okay one that was painful! Two WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" He grabbed me pushed me against the wall.

"It's Emily. She somehow got into my room without undoing the lock." I looked at him and gulped. I pushed him off and looked at him in the eye.

"Dude even if she did know the secret safe after all why would she-is that a fireball?" I pointed over his shoulder and we both looked ti see a fire ball heading straight towards the house. I jumped over the fence and yelled.

"SASARI ZAKRA!" The fire absorbed into my hand and I replied it rig back at the way it came from. A woman came out from the trees laughing. She had black hair over her right eye and her left was red, she had a cloak over her body but I saw leather armour and she had an obsidian sword. Ninjargo leapt down and pushed me behind him. He looked at me and I nodded and ran inside and grabbed the girls and took them to the tree fort. I looked behind me just as an explosion was heard. It was going to be one heck of a battle.

Girls pov

I looked at the boy who had pushed the another behind him. The bit had two scythes at his sides, a dark purple sleeveless shirt, baggy ripped jeans with padding here and there, hiking boots, a hoodie tied around his waist, a helmet on his head that covered his face, pieces of cloth that were around his entire arm and he had dark red eyes. He looked at me and pulled out his scythes. He then charged and so did I. As soon as he had swing his blade I blocked to and pushed the blade away. I then swung it at his side but he blocked that and pushed back at me. It kept on like that until I threw a giant fireball at him that exploded on impact. I laughed and began walking away when I heard a sound from the flames. I turned around and absorbed them and what I saw shocked me. The boy was standing in the middle of the crater of where the fireball had exploded. His shirt was in tatters and so was his helmet and the cloth around hsi right arm had been burnt off. But he had changed. Where the cloth had once been was black and purple dragon skin and sharp nails, his teeth had grown sharp, he black dragon wings sprouting out of his back and his eyes were like a snakes and were dark purple. He looked at me, roared and charged. I kept on trying to block his attacks but he kept on coming faster then ever. Suddenly my hair moved to my left eye and everything went black.

Another girls pov

As soon as the hair had moved I was transported back. I yelled and quickly fell on my butt but the boys stopped his attack. He looked at me then changed back to normal. As soon as he looked normal he raised his hand at me.

"Quite a good fight but I'm guess your not the opponent I was actually fighting. Anyway my names Ninjargo. Or you could call me ninja for short. What's your name?" I looked at him then smiled and raised my hand.

"Mines shaddow. And you've meet my sister chaos."

oh clifhanger! Everything about shaddow and chaos will be revealed in the next story.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 everyone! PLES send me more ocs cause the more you send the more characters ill have to out in the story. Anyway hope you like the chapter!

Lord of shadows pov

I watched the boy through chaos's eye. He seemed familiar somehow. I walked to my experiment room and began looking through my book of experiments. I went through book and book still looking and then I found a page that caught my eye. I looked through it and I finally knew who the boy was. I stood up and left the book open and walked towards the portal room.

No ones pov

The book stayed that way that The Lord of shadows had left it. Then a gust of wind blew a piece of paper onto the book so that the only words that could be seen were :experiment 56: Ninjargo66: son of the en... And wi...:.

Shaddows pov

It had been five days since I had attacked. Everyone had gotten used to me and Emily and I always had fun. Even chaos was warming up to them...sorta. We had rebuilt their place but Naomi was getting really worried about her dad and mom.

"So what your saying is that you have two personalities?" Zoey asked. I nodded my head and Emily said 'wow' her mouth shaped like a o. Suddenly a table was thrown across the room. It hit the wall and exploded into splinters. We faced forward to see pyro standing up his hand in fire looking at Ninjargo who had an innocent look on his face...well at least I thought it was because he still had his mask on.

"Why the hell did you throw the table?" I asked. At once pyro began ranting and ranting about someone stealing his burger. I quickly looked at Ninjargo and I thought I saw him throw something into the bin. Pyro walked to the kitchen muttering swear words under his breath. As soon as the door closed we all started laughing our heads off. Emily was laughing and her cheeks were red, Naomi was laughing so hard that see was on the floor banging her fists, Ninjargo and Zoey were using each other's as supports so they wouldn't fall on the floor, in my head chaos was trying her hardest not to laugh but was failing and I was howling with laughter. We calmed down after a few minutes and pyro entered scowling and we knew that he had heard us. He got over it by throwing a potato at Zoey. It hit Ninjargo instead so he picked up a bucket of milk and a piece of steak and dumped it on his head. Soon we were laughing again and throwing food around.

Notchs pov

I sighed as I looked over the land. It had been a few days since my daughter has vanished. Ez was worried sick and thought that she was lost. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ez standing there looking at me worriedly. I out my hand in hers and nodded. I looked back at the land and noticed something I hadn't see before. A dense but thick forest. I ran downstairs and walked into the meeting hall where the yogscast, CaptainSparklez, the diamondminecart and team crafted were sitting down waiting. I began speaking.

"Listen up because I won't repeat this. I have found a place were I think that my daughter may be. I want you to grab what weapons you need and meet me outside in 20 minutes." They all nodded and walked out of the room to grab what they needed.

Author: 20 MINUTES LATER!

After 20 minutes everyone was outside holding one or two weapons. I nodded and they flew towards the forest the others following me.

Naomi's pov

After the food fight we had cleaned the living room up and tried to calm pyro down which worked after five minutes. We were sitting trying to figure out what to do. Zoey stood up and picked up a microphone that was sitting on the table. She turned it on and a smile crept onto her face. She then began singing 'let her go'

"Well you only need a torch when the light is low

Only need the sun when the monsters groan

Only know you love her when you let her go...

And you let her go"

Suddenly I heard a guitar and saw Ninjargo holding a guitar in his hands and pyro playing the piano.

"Staring at your picture from the past

Reply moments from first to last

As the days go slow and sleep so fast...

Every time I close my eyes

I hope you know how hard I tried

Cause you're never alone and I'll never say goodbye..."

She then threw the micro phone to Ninjargo who caught it and sung the

chorus.

"Well you only need a torch when the light is low

Only need the sun when the monsters groan

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go."

Suddenly the mic ran out of power and we all groaned. We began looking for something to charge the mic but there was nothing. So we ended up talking about songs we liked...well most of us did anyway Ninjargo went off to make something and shaddow was having a nap as well as Emily. I looked outside and saw something in the distance. I then realised it was my dad and some others. I looked at the others and they were still talking. I quietly walked out of the room and walked outside. When my dad saw me he ran up and hugged me. I looked behind him and my mouth dropped. Almost everyone was there smiling and sighing in relief. Then I heard the door open and Emily, Zoey, shaddow and pyro walked out Ninjargo wasn't there. Zoey ran up to her dad and Emily walked up to notch and said hello. Pyro and shaddow had there hands on their weapons. My dad walked up to shaddow and pyro and thanked them for taking care of his daughter. They said it wasn't a problem. Then Ninjargo walked out and everyone gasped. He was holding a gauntlet and had a samurai outfit on except it was a thin one and not a bulky one. His helmet was off and the armour that was on the arms wasn't there and instead there was pieces of cloth and some armour that went around his waits and down to his ankles like a dress except that it showed the front of his legs. He had a giant scythe on his back and had a wired sound in a sheath at his side. He knelt and bowed his head.

"Lord notch...I am sorry...for...not returning your daughter sooner." His voice was cracking and it sounded like he was...scared? I didn't believe it. Then my dad knelt and put his hand in ninjargos shoulder. He spoke gently and calmly.

"Don't worry. I thank you for taking care of my daughter." Ninjargo smiled then threw a piece of cake and it hit sky in the nuts. I smiled then I started laughing my head off. The others did as well and soon we were all laughing. Sky dipped his finger into the cake licked it and said.

"Mm. Tastes wired." He then started spitting it out and well started howling.

Author: a few hours later...

Ez's pov

It had been a few hours since notch had left and they had finally comeback. Naomi was talking to a boy who was in samurai armour and had a mask on his face that covered his mouth and a bit of his neck. I sighed and walked up to my daughter pushing the boy out of the way and giving here a hug. I didn't notice that she couldn't breath until the boy pushed me off her. I took one look at him and then backed away screaming. Notch looked around, ran up to me and put my hand over my mouth. I pushed his hand away and screamed out two words.

"HYRBID! HYRBID!"

Naomi's pov

Moment my mum was happy, the next she was pointing at Ninjargo screaming her head off. I ran up to her and tried to calm her down. She grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me closer to her.

"He's a hybrid you here me! He can not be your friend!" I stared at her then began laughing my head off. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Mum...he's not a hybrid. I would know for one and besides he would be registered on the list."

"That's because he's practically a king to the hybrids. He's the son of the two most dangerous hybrids. He's the son of the ender dragon and wither hybrid." It was silent for a few minutes.

No ones pov

If you looked over the castle walls you would see a small crowd of people standing there most of them with their mouths open.

Naomi: ...

Emily: ...

Zoey: ...

Shaddow: ...

Chaos: (in shaddows head)...

Sky: ...

Deadlox: ...

TrueMU: ...

Bajancanadian: ...

ASFJerome: ...

Bashur: ...

Everyone else in team crafted: ...

The diamondminecart: ...

CaptainSparklez: ...

Xephos: ...

Honeydew: ...

Duncan: ...

Sips: ...

Sjin: ...

Rythian: ...

Yogscast Zoey: ...

Kim: ...

Hannah: ...

Neilsy: ...

For a while everyone was silent...then everyone apart from pyro, notch, Ez and Ninjargo yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

That's the end of this chapter...send me more ocs and reviews and I'll make more chapters! Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone in sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I have a request. If you're a good drawer then please, draw a drawing for this story of all the ocs so far and send it to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 3! Hope you like reading this chapter because a person from ninjargos past appears and no it's not his parents. Anyway hope you like this chapter, please review or I'll have to stop writing this fanfic. But still hope you like this chapter!

Naomi's pov

I looked at Ninjargo who was hiding his face with his hand. He then looked at my dad and pyro.

"Exactly how long did we think that she wouldn't yell that out to everyone in minecraftia city?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. Pyro and my dad began counting on their fingers.

"About two weeks." Notch replied.

"And it only took a week" said pyro. Ninjargo sighed and held his hands out.

"Alright hand it over. You two said that she would last for two weeks but I said one so hand them over." My dad and pyro looked at each other, sighed, put there hands into their inventory bag and threw him a diamond each. Ninjargo caught them both, stuffed them into his own inventory bag and looked around. My mother had gotten over her shock and snapped her fingers. At once Ninjargo was writhing in the air, diamond and obsidian chains wrapped around his body and daggers stabbing him relentlessly. I looked at my mother and yelled at her to stop but she didn't. Instead she smiled and clenched her hand and Ninjargo fell to the floor bleeding, dagger holes all over his chest and back. He was gasping for breath but kept on coughing up blood. He looked at my mother his eyes glowing a pure purple.

Suddenly he growled and pyro pulled me away and pulled out his sword. Ninjargo had begun to change shape. His arms had dark purple dragon tattoos that glowed, his skin had turned black, his eyes were slits and they were blood red, his hands had turned into claws, he had big black purple wings growing out of his back, his mask broke and his teeth grew into fangs and his hair grew so it touched his waist. When he had finished his transformation he looked at my mother with pure anger and spoke two words.

"Skry tura"

At once mutant endermen teleported into the courtyard and so did a few wither skeletons in obsidian armour. Everyone drew weapons and readied themselves. Then Ninjargo roared in anger and the mobs attacked and he attacked my mother. My mother pulled out a diamond sword while Ninjargo pulled put six katana and connected then so they were double ended. Then he one of the blades in his mouth and the two others in each of his hands (yes I copied off Zoro from one piece. Except that he doesn't do six sword style he does three). My mother pulled out a second diamond sword and her blades clashed against ninjargos. I heard a scream and turning alone I saw Kim fall to an enderman, Rythian lying down bleeding. Everything was happening so fast. Suddenly a bright light appeared and I saw the woman who was in my dreams appear in front of Ninjargo and put her hand on his head. When she spoke it sounded like water rushing down a waterfall.

"Be at peace Ninjargo. You shall find your full power soon. But for now rest in peace." Ninjargo shuddered and began to morph back into his normal form. When he finished he waved his hand and the endermen disappeared and the wither skeletons dissolved into bones. He then smiled at me, mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and then fell to the floor. At once my mother told the guards to take him to the dungeons. My father was watching everything that was happening but was in a grim mood, pyro, Emily and shaddow were talking to CaptainSparklez and sky and I was kneeling on the floor crying. Rythian walked over with Kim supporting him. He sat down next to me and patted my back. Then my mother walked over.

"Why are you sad Naomi. The most foulest thing in minecraftia-"

"SLAP" my mother fell to the floor her hand on her cheek with had a hand mark on, my hand mark. I walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"If you ever...if you ever call Ninjargo that again I will kill you!"

Mans pov

I sat and looked out onto the village of where I lived. It was a nice life. I turned the radio on and listened to some music when an announcement came on.

Reporter: if you are listening then listen up. The son of the ender dragon and wither hybrid has been captured and will be executed tomorrow.

I stood up and looked towards a girl and two boys standing in the doorway.

"You know what we have to do." They nodded and walked off. I sighed and opened up a portal. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Ninjargos pov

I woke up to a cell my arms in chains. I sighed and then chuckled at the situation I was in. I stood up and looked at the cuffs. They were obsidian infused with end stone and soul sand. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing some brown shorts and sandals. My arms and chest where ridden with cuts and bruises. I looked out the window and saw the execution area. I then heard voices coming from down that hall. I put my head to the bars to listen.

"I'm telling you to let me in now!"

"And I'm telling you that I'm not aloud to let anyone in!" I sighed as I heard Naomi, pyro, Emily, shaddow and Zoey were yelling at the guard. I counted down before something happened.

"5...4...3...2...1...0"

"IM TELLING YOU TO LET US IN OUT PYRO HERE CAN BURN YOUR FACE OFF!" At that everyone in the prison just started laughing their heads off. Then I heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. Then pyro, Naomi, Zoey, shaddow and Emily skidded to a stop and then fell into a heap. I noticed the hair covering Shaddows eye had shifted and I chuckled and what was to happen next.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU GUYS OR YOUR ALL MINCE MEAT!" At once they all jumped off and moved back but then began talking to me...at a distance from Chaos.

"Don't worry you'll be alright." I chuckled at this.

"Guys I'm not worried. I don't even mind if I die." They gaped at me except chaos who chuckled and did a fist bump. She then stood up tapped pyro and Zoey on the shoulder and they nodded. Pyro picked Emily up and put her on his shoulders and Naomi reluctantly walked off but not before chaos had to knock her out. I said bye and they said bye to. I looked out the window and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day..

Naomi's pov

I awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. I pushed myself off the bed and opened the door and saw my father standing their his face sour. I then remembered what today was. I cried and my father patted my back. He then gave me a box. I looked at him and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace beautifully crafted and a note. I opened the note and read it but I wished I didn't.

"Naomi

I hope your still not mad about when you thought I was doing something...well you remember. Anyway I made this so you

would remember me. Don't grieve for me...

Ninjargo."

I chuckled as I read the last line and spoke silently then thanked my father. I got changed and walked to the verandah where I could see the execution. Ninjargo was standing there shirtless but his back straight. Then he knelt and the executioner raised his axe. Then an arrow hit the executioner in the shoulder and he dropped the axe which cut the chains that held ninjargos wrist. At once Ninjargo put his hand on his face and the next minute he was in a Japanese style straw hat, his hair was long black and tied into a pony tail, black sleeveless shirt, fingerless gloves, a open white kimono, baggy pants with metal plates tied on, a cloth that covered his face from the nose down and leather boots with straps. In each hand was a katana one that glowed a reddish glow and the other glowed purple. Then four people landed in front of Ninjargo as well as pyro, Shaddow and Emily. Ninjargo nodded and a boy raised his hands an opened a portal with ease. Then Ninjargo disappeared and then reappeared next to me. He grabbed me picked me up in his arms (bridal style) and then teleported back to the stand. He put me down and I blushed which I tried to hide and two minutes later Zoey was with us. Then a man older then Ninjargo raised his hand and pulled his hood off. Then I fell in unconscious. I woke up later in a tent.

Ninjargos pov

As soon as Naomi fell unconscious I put her on my back. The mans hood fell but I didn't get time to see because of all the guards rushing towards us and Ez yelling her head off in hysterics. I sighed and lay Naomi on the ground and charged at the guards. Pyro, Emily, the girl under the hood, the two boys under the hood and chaos charged at the guards weapons raised while Zoey and the man stayed behind to take care of Naomi. Soon it was an all out battle. Soon I was out of breath and I was almost dead. What I did next was completely stupid. I raised my hand and broke the seal of the dragon. At once my body began changing. My skin turned purple and I had scales, my teeth sharpened, dragon wings grew out of my back, a sword appeared in my hand and my eyes turned red. I roared out to the crowd who ran and the guards readied themselves. I swung my sword and a wave of energy knocked then over. I heard electricity and looked to my left I saw a boy in a brown detective suit that was unbuttoned, multicoloured shirt and pants, black boots, a multicoloured creeper helmet and blond hair appearing from back of helmet. He had his hands flat on the ground and redstone like tentacles were waving at the guards knocking them over. Looking to my right I saw the other boy in a dark blue shirt, ripped jeans, googles tied around his hair, brown hair that was ruffled, normal blue vans and a bow strapped to his back. He had his hands in the air and portals appeared and stone warriors landed next to him and attacked all the guard. I knew at once they were special. I opened my mouth and a ball of dark purple energy appeared. I threw it at the guards who dived but there armour and swords broke. Then the girl landed next to me. Her hood fell off and when I saw her face I saw a memory of my past.

Flashback

I was running laughing while my sister chased me. My mother and father were watching laughing. Then my sister fell into a ditch and I ran after her, I picked her up and put her down against a tree which wasn't easy. I heard voices and looked around and saw shadows, then I was unconscious. I woke up later to see a myself strapped down on a table cuts all over my body and blood everywhere.

Flashback end

I gasped and looked at the girl who looked at me.

"Kat?" The girl looked at me grinned and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and changed back to my normal form. Zoey and pyro looked at me in confusion. Suddenly a guard rushed up to us yelling.

"YOU BRATS! NEVER MESS WITH THE-!" Suddenly both me and Kat turned. I punched him in the face while Kat hit him in the balls and yelled.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He flew into some other guard and fell unconscious. Then an arrow hit me in the chest and I growled in annoyance. Kat turned to the boy in the grey detective suit.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He nodded and raised his hands. Suddenly five portals appeared out of no where. Out of them came stone warriors each equipped with armour, shields and swords. He then opened another portal and walked through. I ran after him and so did the others. When we reached the end of the portal I fell onto grass. Then everyone began toppling on top of me. I looked at them and then at the portal and sighed.

'This is gonna be a long night' I thought.

Sorry if I haven't posted for so long but in any case I hope you like this chapter. Also if this chapter gets some reviews I'll continue but if not then ills to writing this story and continue with another one I'm starting.

Hope you like this story!

Hollow60


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone chapter 7! I'm sorry for taking ages with chapter 6 but in any case here is chapter 7! Making some new stories soon! Send me some ocs once I've posted the first chapters. Anyway back to the story...also this isn't the story it's just a story with another bunch or random ocs and main characters that will be in my other stories.

I sat and looked down at everyone. They were either laughing, talking or having fun. I walked back to the office and began looking over stuff for other stories. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said while still looking at the paperwork. The door opened and I looked up to see xxCelestiaMCxx walk in. She was 16 years old a year younger then myself but then again I could get used to that...but still couldn't get over her annoying me. She has fuzzy brown hair which is tied into a ponytail and she usually had streaks of amber and red dye. She wore a purple shirt with a amber swirl, black jeans and a silver belt and yellow trainers. She smiled at me then sat down in my desk...which pushed every single piece of paperwork all over the floor. I looked at her angrily. Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hollow60. I have long black hair with white streaks, black sleeveless shirt with random drawings of bones and skulls, a leather jacket with hood which is tied around my waist, grey jeans, black belt with chains tied on the sides just for fun and leather boots that went above my ankles that had straps. I looked at her and pushed off the desk and waved my hands and the papers flew back onto my desk...but not before hitting her on the head...painfully. She yelped and glared at my while I chuckled. I sat down and began to read and sign the papers. Then I heard a bing and looked at the control and saw that Ninjargo, Naomi and the others had come back from recording. I put down my pen and walked outside leaving Celestia in the room. I looked down at all the authors, ocs and main characters as they laughed, joked and sometimes argued. I grabbed the microphone and turned it on and began speaking.

"Hey everyone! Alright you're. Done so hard at the stories these past few days so...I'm allowing a party next week. So everyone take a break!" They all cheered and I chuckled. I looked at Celestia who was smiling.

"Oh yeah...I writing a new chapter soon so..." I sighed and grabbed a from out of mid air.

"Just sign this and it's all yours." She squealed and runoff. I watched her go then looked down at everyone running around, yelling, screaming, laughing or just simply sleeping. This was my home and family. And I wasn't going to let a thing change it. Suddenly and ice shard almost hit me and at the same time an explosion. I looked jumped down grabbing my scythe in the progress and transformed into my demon form. I walked towards Ninjargo and James (both from different stories) who were fighting in the middle of the room.

"I thought I told you guys-NO FIGHTING WITH ELEMENTS!" I slammed my scythe into the ground and and at once they runoff yelling. I sighed as everyone went back to doing there usually business. Today was going to be a long day.

Hope you like this! This will be happening every once in a while in different stories I make. Hope you like it! Also send out my stories to friends it would do me a great favour!


End file.
